seiyuufandomcom_ko-20200213-history
유사 코지
.jpg |직업 = 성우 |소속사 = 프리랜서 |출생년 = 1968 |출생월 = 8 |출생일 = 12 |출생국가 = 일본 |출생지1 = 오사카부 |출생지2 = |혈액형 = B |신장 = 173cm |체중 = 53kg |발사이즈 = |별명 = 윳찌, 윳사맨, 유사왕자 |활동시작 = 1995년 |활동종료 = |장르 = |데뷔역 = 사제 (황금용사 골드런) |참여유닛 = |공식사이트 = |블로그 = |트위터 = |공식팬사이트 = |위키피디아 = wikipedia:ja:遊佐浩二 }} 인물소개 유사 코지(遊佐 浩二, 본명 동일, 1968년 8월 12일 ~ )는 일본의 프리랜서 성우이다. 오사카에서 태어나 쿄토에서 자랐다. 특징 약간 고음인 색기 있는 목소리를 가졌으며, 가끔 특촬물의 괴인 역처럼 저음의 음험한 목소리를 내기도 한다. 미남자 역할부터 익살꾼 역할, 쿨한 역부터 한심한 역, 음험한 역부터 가벼운 느낌의 악역까지 다양한 연기 레퍼토리를 갖고 있다. 또, 그늘진 구석이 있는 캐릭터나 광기가 있는 캐릭터를 연기하기도. 본인의 발언에 따르면 <흑집사>의 라우, <은혼>의 토죠 아유무, <블리치>의 이치마루 긴 등 눈을 뜨지 않는 캐릭터를 많이 연기하는 모양이다.<흑집사 팬텀 미드나잇 라디오> 블랙 사이드 중에서. 주로 애니메이션이나 드라마 CD, 외화 더빙을 중심으로 활동하며, 최근에는 정보방송 등에서 나레이션을 맡는 경우도 많다. 또, 근래 본직인 성우 이외에 이벤트, 라디오 일이 늘어서 본인의 사적인 면모가 많이 알려지고 있다. 이력 *유년기엔 쿄토 경마장 근처 (쿄토시 후시미구)에 살고 있었다. *대학 시절엔 국문학을 전공. *대학 졸업 후에 카츠타 성우 학원 제 7기생을 거쳐서 1995년에 성우로서 데뷔.주간 유사 코지 제61회. *데뷔 당시에는 오피스 카오루에 소속해 있었다. *2007년 2월 7일에 성우 미츠하시 카나코와 결혼 사실을 발표했다.2007년 2월 7일 갱신된 모바일 문화 방송 <주간 유사 코지> 제38회 및 3월 9일 갱신된 <모못또 토크 (モモっとトーク)> 제33회 방송에서. 결혼식은 올린 것 같다. *2012년 6월 23일, 라디오에서 공식적으로 이혼 사실을 발표했다2012년 6월 23일 갱신한 모바일 문화방송 <주간 유사 코지> 제 318회에서 수상경력 *2007년 출연한 <가면 라이더 덴오>에서 다룬 후기 주제가 'Climax Jump DEN-LINER form'가 오리콘에서 2위로 올라, 그 공적이 인정되어 덴오 출연진(세키 토시히코, 테라소마 마사키, 스즈무라 켄이치)와 함께 제2회 성우 어워드에서 시너지 상을 수상. 인물 ;성격 *자타공인 S로, 스스로를 '대중적인 S'라고 말하고 있다.모못또 토크. 그러나 사교성이 없고, 내성적인 편이라는 모양. *속을 알 수 없는 캐릭터를 주장하고 있지만, 계단에서 넘어지는 등 덜렁대는 모습이 종종 눈에 띈다. *어쩐지 검은색의 상징처럼 여겨진다. 검은색 옷을 많이 입기 때문이며, 실제로 의상의 8~90%는 검은색이라고 본인이 말한 적이 있다. 또, 본인 스스로 사악하다고 말한다. *<블리치>의 이치마루 긴은 교토벤(교토 사투리)를 쓰는데, 대본을 보고 '이 대사는 잘 쓰이지 않는 교토벤 것 같다'고 생각하면 고칠 정도의 교토벤 네이티브 스피커. ;외모 *동안으로, 20대부터 실제 나이보다 젊게 보였었다. 이토 켄타로나 키시오 다이스케는 첫 대면 때, 5살정도 나이가 차이남에도 불구하고 동년배라고 생각해서 반말로 말을 했었다.<모못또 토크> 중에서. 한편, 우정출연으로 직접 출연한 <극장판 가면라이더 키바 마계성의 왕>에서는 40대 직전임에도 불구하고 고등학생 역을 연기했다. ;노래 *노래를 하면 '에로틱한 목소리'가 난다고 해서, 평소 노래할 때는 주의한다고 한다. 게다가 노래를 못한다고 생각해서 인지, 캐릭터송 녹음 후 인터뷰에서는 "(노래를) 잘 못해서 죄송합니다."라고 발언하는 경우가 많다. 한번은 레코딩에 약 7시간 정도 걸린 적도 있는 것 같다. *한편, 일과 사이에 애매한 자투리 시간이 남으면 노래방에 가는 모양. 노래를 싫어하면서도 노래방에 자주 가는 편이지만, 절대 노래는 부르지 않고 다음일의 대본 체크를 한다. ;취향 *술을 좋아해서, 자주 술에 취해 헤롱헤롱한 상태가 되서 방송을 할 수 없는 상태가 된다.BLEACH 'B' STATION Vol.5 코야스 타케히토도 다른 사람(성우)들한테 "유사군은 술 마시면 굉장해져"라는 말을 들었고, "실제로 정말 굉장했어"라고 말했다. *가끔 한국 방송을 즐겨 본다. 한국판 <꽃보다 남자> 더빙판에서 윤지후 역을 맡으면서 SS501의 열혈한 팬이 되어, SS501의 앨범도 사고 더빙판 출연진과 같이 일본에서 열린 콘서트도 관람.주간 유사 코지 중에서 *숙취 시에는 야채 샌드위치와 콜라를 먹는다고 한다. 그리고 단 것을 잘 못 먹는다. *커피 보다 홍차를 좋아한다. 커피는 학생 때 자주 마셨다고 한다.웹라디오 흑집사 팬텀 미드나이트 라디오 *발끝을 올려 키스할 정도의 키 작은 여성이 취향인 듯 하다.라지프리 중에서. *한편, 허리 패티쉬를 갖고 있다(특히 허리부터 엉덩이까지의 라인이 좋은 모양). ;기타 *다음날 일이 있으면 열심히 일하고 다음날이 쉬는 날이면 오히려 설렁설렁 일한다. 쉬는 날 제대로 놀기 위한 대비를 해야 한다고. *말주변이 좋지 않아서, 말을 잘 하고 싶어한다. "유사상이 똑같은 말을 반복하거나 쓸데없는 말을 장황하게 늘어놓는 것을 보고 팬들이 그런 모습이 좋아요(귀여워요)"라고 메일을 보내면 침울해 한다고 한다. *고소공포증이 심해서, 높은 곳에서 떨어지는 꿈을 자주 꾼다. 어릴 때부터 특히 자주 꾸는 꿈은 도쿄타워 위에서 떨어지는 꿈으로, 최근에는 떨어지기 직전에, 붕붕 떠있지만, 전혀 날 수 없는 것에 타고있는 꿈을 꾼다고 한다.아마츠키 야미츠키 라디오 제17회 *변태라고 불리기도 했다.아니메점장! 코야스 이와타의 VOICE 캬라비 제43회 *'형의 이름이 유사 히로유키인데 나는 그냥 둘째라서 코지(浩二) 라고 지은거 아니냐' 고 비웃음거리 얘기를 한적이 있다. 친교관계 *만화가 시바타 아미와는 그녀의 작품에서 사투리 지도를 도와준 것을 계기로 지금도 문자를 주고 받는 사이가 되었다. *토리우미 코스케와는 집이 가까워서, 자주 술을 마시는 친구이다. 같이 작품에 출연할 때는 자주 마시면서 걷고는 한다. 평소에는 "토리짱"이라고 부르고 있고, 드라마 CD의 프리토크 (행복 카페 3번지 등)에서 들을 수 있다. *스즈무라 켄이치와 친분이 있다. 스즈무라를 스즈라고 부른다. *이토 켄타로와 토리우미 코스케를 포함해, 연하의 남성 성우와의 사이가 좋다. 야스모토 히로키나 스기타 토모카즈와도 교우관계가 있는 듯 하다. 예전에, 일 문제로 이토 켄타로와 심하게 논쟁을 펼쳤지만, 그걸 계기로 가족모임에도 함께할 정도 친해졌다. *문화방송 <강철삼국지 라디오 전>내에서, 함께 퍼스널리티를 한 미야노 마모루의 생일 선물로 "이거 수록할때 써" 라며 스톱워치를 줬다. 그 후, 같은 방송내에서 미야노가 유사에게 준 생일 선물은 키친 타이머였다. "멋진 스톱워치를 찾고 있었는데, 키친 타이머를 사버렸다" 라고 한다. *<가면라이더 덴오> 에서 덴오 로드 폼의 목소리를 연기한 2006년에는, 스기타 토모카즈의 생일 이벤트에서 왜인지 가면라이더 벨트를 선물한 적이 있다. 그 후 스기타는 2008년 방송된 <가면라이더 키바>에서 키밧트 역으로 출연해서, 같은 해에 개봉된 영화 <극장판 가면라이더 덴오 & 키바 클라이맥스 형사>에서 함께 출연하게 됐다. 애완견 깅가 *롱코트 치와와인 깅가(ぎんが)획수 관계로 히라가나 표기가 정식이다. 를 기르고 있다. 1999년 11월생이며 수컷. *깅가를 보통 "아들"이라고 부른다. 아들 깅가를 매우 사랑하다보니 깅가 얘기만 나왔다 하면 아들바보 아버지가 되어선 목소리까지 변함. *집에 돌아오면 항상 집에 있던 깅가를 끌어안고 "깅가~~ 흐엉헝헝~" 하고 가족 상봉을 한다고 함. *술에 취해 들어오면 절대 다가오지 않는 아들(깅가)을 불러내기 위해 일부러 집안에서 넘어지곤 "깅가~~ 아빠, 아파~" 라고 애절하게 부르다가 넘어질때 실수로 부딪혀 가방에 들어있던 선글라스 케이스를 부숴먹은 적이 있음. *2006년에 들어서는 깅가와의 출연이 많았는데, 깅가가 너무 유명해져서, 그 뒤에는 미디어에 나오지 않도록 하고 있는 듯하다. 에피소드 *4살 위의 형이 있으며, 형은 쿄토에 살고 있다. 그러나 어렸을 때부터 형제 사이는 그다지 좋지 않아서, 형을 형이 아니라 '그녀석'이라고 호칭하는 경우가 많다. '없어졌으면 좋겠다'고 생각했고, '지금도 그렇다'고 말한 적이 있다. 태어나서 처음으로 주먹으로 사람을 때려본 게 형이 처음.모못또 토크 중에서. *해외여행을 한번도 해본 적이 없다. 심지어 할 생각도 없는 것인지 여권조차 없다고 한다. 그의 해외여행의 이미지는 도착하자마자 앗하고 가방을 빼앗겨 되찾으러 "와-"하고 쫓아가다가 왁하고 (칼에) 찔려 아.. 하고 죽는 그런 이미지라 해외여행 가는 것이 무섭다고 한다. 후에 한국의 세이유 이벤트로 여권을 만들게 됐다. 최초의 해외여행은 한국. *자외선 알레르기가 있다. 그래서 왠만하면 긴팔 옷을 입는다고 함. *동물에 굉장히 약한 듯하다. 눈물이 적은 편이라 인간이 죽거나 하는 액션 영화 등에서는 눈물을 흘려본적이 없지만, 동물에 관한 얘기를 다룬 다큐멘터리라던가를 보면서는 눈물을 흘린 적이 있다고 한다. "불쌍해서 이건 못보겠어-" 라고 할 정도라고 한다. *드라마 CD의 출연 의뢰를 공개적으로 받은 적이 있다.DearGirl ~Stories~ 카미야 히로시/오노 다이스케의 DGS 제81회 중에서. *지금 쓰는 핸드폰의 기종은 샤프로, 색은 검정색.<주간 유사 코지> 중에서. *성우계에서 유행하고 있던 <몬스터 헌터>를 다른 성우들한테 추천받아서 샀지만, 초식동물을 죽일 수 없어서 그대로 방치중. 그 후 키시오 다이스케에게 '육식동물만 쓰러뜨릴수 있으면 OK'라는 말을 듣고 해결했다고 함. 성우활동 굵은 글씨는 메인 캐릭터. TV 애니메이션 ;1995년 *날아라 이사미 (낙서 악마) *날아라 호빵맨 (하늘을 나는 침대) *보노 보노 (난난) *황금로봇 골드런 (자기 동생) ;1996년 *기동신세기 건담X (데마 그레이프) *슬레이어즈 (파수꾼) *용사지령 다그온 (아나운서, 남학생, 불량배) *초자 라이딘 (토레카이 깅가, 라이딘 아울) ;1997년 *CLAMP 학원 탐정단 (검은옷D) *명탐정 코난 (토비다 긴지) *용자왕 가오가이가 (운영위원) ;1998년 *DT 에이트론 (베르크) *로스트 유니버스 (아쿠 가키) *명탐정 코난 (타도코로 토시야) *센티멘탈 져니 (남학생도A) *요시모토 무치코 이야기 (신스케 쿠와가타) ;1999년 *∀건담 (작업원A, 농민B, 미리샤병B) *HUNTER×HUNTER (윙) *명탐정 코난 (카와사키 테츠야) *성방성계의 문장 (레리아) *우주해적 미토의 대모험 (해적) *이니셜D Second Stage (THUNDERS) *이솝월드 (테타키토) *주간 스토리 랜드 (종업원, 경관, 남자) *천사 엔테타키토(니코라) *포켓몬스터 (유우지) ;2000년 *더 파이팅!! (테스트생) *명탐정 코난 (스구로 히사시) *부기팝은 웃지 않는다 Boogiepop Phantom (타카시) *성계의 전기 (레리아) *포켓몬스터 (미츠지) ;2001년 *The Soul Taker ~혼수~ (오퍼레이터) *고스트 바둑왕 (시라카와 미치오, 카타기리 쿄헤이) *그래플러 바키 (가이아) *그래플러 바키 최대 토너먼트편 (가이아) *마법전사 리우이 (용사, 모험자B) *명탐정 코난 (시이나 료스케) *스타 오션 EX (키스) *지구소녀 아르쥬나 (부관C) *파워 퍼프 걸 (그로리, 딕) ;2002년 *아따맘마 (수학 선생님, 딸의 남자친구, 버스 운전사, 영업맨외 역) *트랜스포머 아르마다 (스러스트, 데몰리셔 ) *헝그리 하트 WILD STRIKER (오오무라 하루키, 후지모리 미노루, 후루키 아츠야, 호카) ;2003년 *건퍼레이드 마치 ~새로운 행군노래~ (운전수) *도라에몽 (남자) *성혜의 세계 (시마다 오너) *소닉X (섀도우 더 헤지호그) *우주소년 아톰 (블루스, 직원, 파일럿) *키노의 여행 (샐러리맨) *트랜스포머 마이크론 전설 (파괴병 아이언하이드, 참모 thrust) *파푸와 (아라시야마, 키무라, 장랑천의 가마우지) ;2004년 *Get Ride! 암드라이버 (신 피어스) *자 가라! 즈콧케 삼인조 (아카네 아버지) *트랜스포머 에너곤 (데몰리셔(아이언하이드), 수송 파괴병 아이언 트레드, 항공 폭격관 윙 세이버)) *B-전설! 배틀 비다맨 염혼 (경호원) *블랙잭 (의사) *BLEACH (이치마루 긴) *수라의 각 (무츠 타카토, 아사노스케, 후지요시) *유성전대 무스멧트 (니시 츠바사, 프로듀서) *명탐정 코난 (댐 담당자) *유희왕 듀얼몬스터즈GX (텐죠인 후부키(콘라드 디아블로)) *용오 ~교섭인~ (중위) *따끈따끈 베이커리 (에드워드 카이저) ;2005년 *BLOOD+ (구도리후, 아처 추진조사보관) *명탐정 코난 (소방 대원, 감식A, 호시키와 도고) *성실하게 불성실한 쾌걸 조로리 (검은옷C) *아이실드 21 (하바시라 루이, 미야케 세이, 사이먼) *은하전설 위드 (부루게) *풀 메탈 패닉 The Second Raid (토니) ;2006년 *Ergo Proxy (빈센트 로우) *NANA (니시모토) *NIGHT HEAD GENESIS (카미야 츠카사) *격부술사 요역문 (뇌신) *격부술사 요역문 (뇌신) *마지널 프린스 ~월계수의 왕자들~ (엔쥬) *멍멍세리부- 나아가라! 테츠노신 (욜 게이츠) *사상 최강의 제자 켄이치 (이케시타) *은혼 (토죠 아유무) *채운국 이야기 2기 (화진) ;2007년 *Yes! 프리큐어 5 (로젯트 백작) *강철 삼국지 (제갈근 자유, 전령, 불량배) *공의 경계 (코르넬리우스 아르바) *니노미야 군에게 애도를 (오쿠시로 타스쿠) *레 미제라블 소녀 코제트 (몬바르나스) *마인탐정 네우로 (사사즈카 에이시) *메이플 스토리 (아로아로) *명탐정 코난 (경찰서 담당자) *인조곤충 풍댕이 보그 VxV (쟈칼 사사키) *일기당천 Dragon Destiny (좌자 원방) *전뇌 코일 (네코메 소스케) *짱구는 못말려 (쇼의 아빠, 샐러리맨) *채운국 이야기 2기 (화진, 천야) *클레이모어 (이슬레이) *테츠코의 여행 (군중) ;2008년 *Mission-E (오니 리큐, 선생님) *PERSONA -trinity soul (나카이 키요후미) *S.A 스폐셜 에이 (오가타 아오이) *날아라 방울 방울 친구들 2기 (탄산 선생님) *명탐정 코난 (나가사쿠 시로) *아따맘마 6기 (인스트럭터, 판매원) *아마츠키 (시노노메 콘) *얏타맨 -제2작- (쵸콧트) *일기당천 Great Guardians (좌자 원방) *절대가련 칠드런 (효부 쿄스케) *파천황 유희 (젠후프) *흑집사 (라우) ;2009년 *DOGS (이안) *강가의 레기오스 (로이 엔트리오) *괭이갈매기 울 적에 (아마쿠사 쥬자) *냥코이! (죠세핀) *도라에몽 (학생) *동쪽의 에덴 (츠지 신타로) *명탐정 코난 (아라이 경부) *짱구는 못말려 (남성B) *창천항로 (주유) ;2010년 *남매 이야기 (청년) *누라리횬의 손자 (누라리횬(젊은시절)) *닌타마 란타로 18기 (류오마루(2대째), 오마가트키 병사) *도라에몽 (의사, 호텔맨) *레터 비 (로렌스) *레터 비 REVERSE (로렌스) *박앵귀 (하라다 사노스케) *박앵귀 벽혈록 (하라다 사노스케) *성흔의 퀘이사 (게오르구 타너) *슈퍼로봇대전 OG 디 인스펙터 (쿠에르보 세로) *심령탐정 야쿠모 (키노시타 에이지) *오오카미카쿠시 (사카키 슌이치로) *일기당천 XTREME XECUTOR (왕윤 자사) *짱구는 못말려 (스기타, 구급대원B) *트랜스포머 애니메이티드 (기밀 정찰원 프로루) *하나마루 유치원 (하나마루 선생님) *하나캇파 (부끄부끄 아빠) *흑집사 2기 (라우) ;2011년 *GOSICK -고식- (아란) *TIGER & BUNNY (루나틱/유리 페트로프) *노래의☆왕자님♪ 진심LOVE 1000% (휴우가 류야) *누라리횬의 손자 ~천년마경~ (누라리횬의 젊은 시절) *명탐정 코난 (나시다 테루유키) *세계 제일의 첫사랑 (남자) *역경무뢰 카이지 파계록 편 (미요시 토모히로) *은혼 (토죠 아유무) *은혼' (토죠 아유무) *이것은 좀비입니까? (밤의 왕) *진지하게 날 사랑해!! (아오이 토우마) *청의 엑소시스트 (시마 렌조) *크레용 신쨩 (개발자) *크로스 파이트 비다맨 (드라그렌) ;2012년 *SKET DANCE (히메코의 아빠) *ZETMAN (하이타니 세이지) *기동전사 건담 AGE (오브라이트 로레인, 연구원, 비시디안 브릿지쿠르) *너와 나. 2 (아사바의 아빠) *박앵귀 여명록 (하라다 사노스케) *사랑과 선거와 초콜렛 (사가 레이지) *아르카나 패밀리아 -La storia della Arcana Famiglia- (죠리이) *이것은 좀비입니까? OF THE DEAD (밤의 왕) *크레용 신쨩 (꽃미남 코치) *킹덤 (벽) OVA *아케이드 게이머 후부키 (나레이션, 떨거지A, 떨거지Lv.1) *이니셜D Extra Stage 임팩트 블루의 저편으로 (노가미) *이몸의 킹덤 (타니구치) *가면 라이더 덴오 콜렉션 DVD "이마진 아니메" 시리즈 (우라타로스) **이마진 아니메 **이마진 아니메2 **이마진 아니메3 *썩은 교사의 방정식2 (부하) *SHADOW SKILL (데스윈드) **SHADOW SKILL 그루다류 교살법의 비밀 **SHADOW SKILL 그루다류 교살법의 비밀 FULL COMPLETE *절대가련 칠드런 ~애다증생! 빼앗긴 미래?~ (효부 쿄스케) *테나몬야 보이쟈즈 (행상인) *테니스의 왕자 전국대회편 (와타나베 오사무) *DOGS : Bullets & Carnage (이안) *헌터 x 헌터 **헌터 x 헌터 GREED ISLAND (윙) **헌터 x 헌터 G I final (바라, 몬토루, 제트크) *B'T X NEO (과학자, 통신병) *두사람의 죠 (유우키 유즈루) 극장판 애니메이션 *짱구는 못말려 폭풍우를 부르는 영광의 불고기 로드 (TV 아나운서) *극장판 기동전사 건담 00 -A wakening of the Trailblazer- (기술사관) *극장판 은혼 신역홍앵편 (토죠 아유무) *천년여우 (역무원, 무사) *XEVIOUS (오퍼레이터B) *공의 경계 제5장 (코르넬리우스 아르바) *동쪽의 에덴 극장판 I The King of Eden (츠지 신타로) *동쪽의 에덴 극장판 II Paradise Lost (츠지 신타로) *극장판 명탐정 코난 시리즈 **명탐정 코난 미궁의 십자로 (미즈오 슌타로) **명탐정 코난 수평선상의 음모 (시오미 카즈히코) **명탐정 코난 탐정들의 진혼가 (CRY 회원) 웹 애니메이션 *망념의 잠드 (성장한 얀고) *Starry☆Sky (미즈시마 이쿠) 게임 *알카나 패밀리어 (죠리) *알토네리코2 세게에 울려퍼지는 소녀들의 창조시 (크로아 바텔) *Under the Moon ~크레센트~ (세이쥬) *노래의☆왕자님♪ 시리즈 **노래의☆왕자님♪ (휴우가 류야) **노래의☆왕자님♪ -Sweet Serenade- (휴우가 류야) **노래의☆왕자님♪ -Amazing Aria- (휴우가 류야) *괭이갈매기 울 적에 ~마녀와 추리의 윤무곡~ (아마쿠사 쥬자) *황금몽상곡 (갈매기2) *오오카미카쿠시 (사카키 슌이치로) *한을 위한 바이블 The 우정 어드벤쳐 ~호타루 혼~ (하카마다 사토시) *상자 속의 아리시스 (다렌) *가면 라이더 클라이맥스 히어로즈 (가면 라이더 덴오 로드폼) *가면 라이더 배틀 간바 라이드 (가면 라이더 덴오 로드폼, 우라타로스) *신무의 새 (핫칸) *슈퍼 로봇 대전 OG ORIGINAL GENERATIONS (쿠에르보 세로) *Starry☆Sky 시리즈 (미즈시마 이쿠) **Starry☆Sky ~in Autumn~ **Starry☆Sky ~in Autumn~ 포터블 *절대가련 칠드런 DS 제4의 칠드런 (효부 쿄스케) *세가 슈퍼 스타즈 (섀도우 더 헤지호그) *게스트 출연 *소닉 시리즈 (섀도우 더 헤지호그) **소닉 어드벤쳐2 / DC **소닉 어드벤쳐2 배틀 / GC **소닉 배틀 / GBA **소닉 히어로즈 / PS2・GC・Xbox・PC **섀도우 더 헤지호그 / PS2・GC・Xbox **소닉 라이더즈 / PS2・GC・Xbox **소닉 더 헤지호그 / Xbox 360・PS3 **소닉과 비밀의 링 / Wii **소닉 라이더즈 슈팅스타 스토리 / Wii **소닉과 암흑의 기사 / Wii **대난투 스매시 브라더즈X (섀도우 더 헤지호그) *게스트 출연 *누구에게나 뒤가 있다 ~True or Lie?~ (이시카와 루이) *츠쿠모노가타리 (시라사와 유키테루) *Dear Girl~Stories~ 히비키 히비키 특훈 대작전! (테라이케맨 사령관) *테일즈 오브 하츠 (크로아세라프) *DUEL LOVE 사랑하는 아가씨는 승리의 여신 (나가오 신이치로) *천하 제일★전국 LOVERS DS (아케치 미츠히데) *트러블 포츈 COMPANY☆ 해피 CURE (카지와라 시노부) *니어 레플리칸트 (니어(청년기)) *NO MORE HEROES 영웅들의 낙원 (하베이, 모세베치 보루다루스키) *박앵귀 시리즈 (하라다 사노스케) **박앵귀 ~신선조기담~ **박앵귀 포터블 **박앵귀 DS **박앵귀 수상록 **박앵귀 수상록 포터블 **박앵귀 포터블 DS **박앵귀 유희록 **박앵귀 유희록 DS **박앵귀 순상록 **박앵귀 여명록 *화귀장 (문관) *하나요이마네스크 사랑과 슬픔 -그것은 너를 위한 아리아- (호쇼 아오이) *퍼스트 Kiss☆이야기 II ~당신이 있으니까∼ (혼고우지 카이토) *신비한 바다의 나디아 (네오 황제) *BLEACH 시리즈 (이치마루 긴) **BLEACH 히트 더 소울 1~6 / PSP **BLEACH 소울 카니발 / PSP **BLEACH 선택받은 영혼 / PS2 **BLEACH 해방된 야망 / PS2 **BLEACH 블레이드 배틀러즈 1st-2nd / PS2 **BLEACH 홍색으로 물드는 소울 소사이어티 / GBA **BLEACH 황혼에 물수는 사신 / GC **BLEACH 황천에 걸린 운명 / DS **BLEACH 검은 옷에 빛나는 진혼가 / DS **BLEACH The 3rd Phantom / DS **BLEACH 흰 칼에 빛나는 윤무곡 / Wii **BLEACH 버서스 크루세이드 / Wii *프린세스 나이트메어 (라드우 드라크레아) *Halo:Reach (쥰/노블 쓰리) *마지널 프린스 ~월계수의 왕자들~ (엔쥬) *머메이드 프리즘 (하야미 구렌/그리엔 로드) *마인탐정 노가미 네우로 시리즈 (사사즈카 에이시) **마인탐정 노가미 네우로 네우로와 야코의 미식삼미 추리부록 맛집&미스테리 **마인탐정 노가미 네우로 네우로와 배틀이다! 범인 집합! *마법사와 남편님 New Ground~Wizard and the master~ (사일러스=폰) *마리오&소닉 AT 북경 올림픽 (섀도우 더 헤지호그) *게스트 출연 *마리오&소닉 AT 밴쿠버 올림픽 (섀도우 더 헤지호그) *게스트 출연 *ROGUE GALAXY (게일 도반, 도르겐고어(청년시절)) *유☆희☆왕 듀얼 몬스터즈 GX 태그 포스 시리즈 (텐죠인 후부키) **유☆희☆왕 듀얼 몬스터즈 GX 태그 포스 **유☆희☆왕 듀얼 몬스터즈 GX 태그 포스2 **유☆희☆왕 듀얼 몬스터즈 GX 태그 포스3 *Lucian Bee's RESURRECTION SUPERNOVA (귀드 아샨테) *Lucian Bee's JUSTICE YELLOW (귀드 아샨테) *Lucian Bee's EVIL VIOLET (귀드 아샨테) *Lucky Dog (베르나르도 오르톨라니) *Scared Rider Xechs (아마카스 소이치로) *Happy☆Magic! (나나세 시요) *TOKYO야마노테BOYS HONEY MILK (쿠죠 타쿠미) 라디오 ;2005년 *BLEACH 'B' STATION (퍼스널리티) *Web 라디오 모못또 토크 (퍼스널리티) ;2006년 *모바일 문화 방송 A&G <월간 미남자 통신> (퍼스널리티) *모바일 문화 방송 A&G <주간 유사 코지> ;2007년 *미야노 유사의 강철 삼국지 ~라디오전~ (미야노 마모루와 공동 퍼스널리티) *테니스의 왕자님 온 더 라디오 (토리우미 코스케와 공동 퍼스널리티) ;2008년 *A＆G 초 RADIO SHOW ~애니스파!~ (5월 31일, 11월 29일 게스트 출연) *가면 라이더 키바 웹 라디오 <키바 라디오> (9월 12일 게스트 출연) *가면라이더 덴오 web 라디오<라지타로스> (10월 24일 게스트 출연) *라디오 듀얼 러브 (6월 19일, 26일 게스트 출연) *라지타로스 극장판 가면 라이더 덴오 (10월 24일 게스트 출연) *애니메이트 TV (10월 1일, 16일 게스트 출연) *애니메이트 TV 라디오 <공의 경계>the Graden of wanderers (8월 26일, 9월 9일 게스트 출연) *애니메이트 TV 아니메 점장! 코야스와 이와타의 VOICE 캐러비 (3월 6일 게스트 출연) *애니메이트 TV 아마츠키 야미츠키 라디오 (스와베 쥰이치와 공동 퍼스널리티) *애니메이트 TV 절대가련 방송국 (12월 24일 게스트 출연) *카미야 히로시 오노 다이스케의 DearGirl ~Stories~ (10월 25일, 2011년 1월 1일 게스트 출연) *<히어로 아카데미 J>스즈무라 켄이치의 방과 후 라디오! (3월 11일 게스트 출연) ;2009년 *Web 라디오 <혈액형 남자.> BQ라디오 (12월 22일 게스트 출연) *애니메이트 TV <괭이갈매기 울 적에> EpisodeR ~Radio of the golden witch~ (12월 24일 게스트 출연) *애니메이트 TV <렌탈 집사 ―천하의 고양이의 손이라도 빌리고 싶다 바토라지> (8월 28일, 9월 11일 게스트 출연) *애니메이트 TV <박앵귀 WEB 라디오 신센구미 통신> (8월 27일, 12월 24일, 2010년 3월 18일, 25일, 7월 15일, 29일, 9월 9일, 9월 24일 게스트 출연) *하야콘 (월 30일 게스트 출연) 더빙 *아이돌 핸즈(렌디) *아토믹 트위서터 (포터) *당신에게 열중 (쥬안) *어벤저 *ER XI 긴급 구급실 (기트리 #235) *Veronica's 크로젯 (그리핀) *에어포스 원 *X-MEN 파이널 디시젼 (보비 드레이크/아이스 맨) *짐승들의 길 (지미) *KAMEN RIDER DRAGON KNIGHT (드류 랜싱/가면 라이더 토르크) *캘리포니아 드림 (블래들리) *캐스퍼 매지컬 웬디 *구명의 행크 세레브 진료 파일 (에바 로손) *형사 낫쉬 브릿지스 (폴 외) *더 비치 (에티엔느) *샐리 ~꿈의 연속∼ (스잉) *제이슨 X (웨이렌다) *쇼 타임(찰리) *죠이 (마이클 트리비아니) *죠이 2 (마이클 트리비아니) *제3의 눈 The New Outer Limits (빈터 외) *진실의 행방 (아론 스텐플러) *스쿨 데이즈 (카에루) *스크림 2 *스타트랙:Deep Space Nine (소라드, 카울, 카비, 바벨) *절대×절명 *다크 나이트 *TOUCHING EVIL ~어둠을 쫓는 수사관~ (잭) *다트 새비지 (밥) *Double Gauntlet (지미) *트위스터 *쌍룡회 *도망자 2001 (버질) *닥터 두리틀 2 (족제비) *노스트라다무스 (의사 1) *퍼펙트 월드 *하이테크 무장차 바이퍼 (존) *배트맨 비긴즈 (크레인/스케아크로우) *배트맨 다크 나이트 (스케아크로우/리스) *꽃보다 남자~Boys Over Flowers (윤지후) *패닉 플라이트 (리프너) *아빠에게는 비밀 (기) *파워 레인저 시리즈 **파워레인저 터보 영화판 탄생!터보 파워 (엘가, 피라나트론 워리어) **파워레인저 터보 (엘가, 팬텀 레인저) **파워레인저 인 스페이스 (엘가, 팬텀 레인저, 사이코 블루, 크로코특스 2) **파워레인저 로스트 갤럭시 (카메리아크, 사이코 블루) *범죄 수사관 네이비 파일 (코디, 무선사 외) *밴디트 *파이트 클럽 (메카닉) *펠리시티의 청춘 (PJ) *청춘 (수인(김정현)) *프렌즈 *브롱스 이야기 *Baywatch (렛지 외) *Boy☆Meets☆World (로니) *마이클 *Mentors ~세계의 위인들로부터의 메세지~ #6 *꿈이라고 말해(DIS-MOI QUE JE REVE) (야닉) *리스키 브라이드 늑대들의 인연 (버즈) *연애 소설가 (빈센트) *로빈 후드의 딸 (브로데릭) *분노의 질주 X2 *와일드 스모커즈 (대니) 나레이션 *다운타운의 녀석의 가키노츠카이!! 헤이 포크 이즈의 회의 나레이션 *WRC 프리뷰 쇼 *특종!발 GO-사나이! *보도 특집 NEXT→보도 특집 특촬 *불타라!!로봇콘 (로보모그) *최종회에 본인 출연 *불타라!!로봇콘 VS 힘내라!!로봇콘 (로보모그) *마법전대 마지 레인저 (명수인 사천왕 이데티지) *가면 라이더 시리즈 **테레비쿤 전원 서비스 비디오 <가면 라이더 류키 하이퍼 배틀 비디오 루키vs가면 라이더 아기토> (악의 버닝폼) **테레비쿤 전원 서비스 DVD <가면 라이더 가부토 초배틀 DVD 탄생! 가타크 하이퍼폼!> (가타크젝터) **가면라이더 덴오 (우라타로스 / U료타로 / 가면라이더 덴오 로드 클라이맥스폼, 뉴트 이마진) **극장판 가면라이더 덴오 이몸, 탄생! (우라타로스 / 가면라이더 덴오 로드폼, U료타로우) **모모타로스의 여름방학 (우라타로스) **테레비쿤 전원 서비스 DVD <가면라이더 덴오 초배틀 DVD 노래하고 춤추는 대특훈!!> (우라타로스, U료타로) **극장판 가면라이더 덴오&키바 클라이맥스 형사 (우라타로스 / U료타로 / U유타 / 가면라이더 덴오 로드 클라이맥스폼) **모모타로스의 힘차게 가보자! (우라타로스) **모모타로스의 새빨간 성의 왕 (우라타로스) **극장판 안녕히 가면라이더 덴오 파이널 카운트다운 (우라타로스 / U코타로 / 가면라이더 덴오 로드 클라이맥스폼) **극장판초 가면라이더 덴오&디 케이드 NEO 제너레이션즈 도깨비 섬의 전함 (우라타로스 / 가면라이더 덴오 로드 초클라이맥스폼 / 가면 라이더 G3(우라타로스) / U지로) **가면 라이더×가면 라이더×가면 라이더 THE MOVIE 초 덴오 트릴로지 (우라타로스 / U료타로 / 가면라이더 덴오 로드 클라이맥스폼 / 우라타자오 / U다이키 / 가면 라이더 디엔드(우라타로스)) ***EPISODE RED 제로의 스타트 윈 크루 ***EPISODE BLUE 파견 이마진은 NEW 트랄 ***EPISODE YELLOW 보물 DE엔드 파이러츠 **극장판 가면라이더 키바 마계성의 왕 (장기부원) **가면라이더 디케이드 (우라타로스/U츠카사/U나츠미/가면라이더 덴오 로드폼) 실사 *가면라이더 덴오 **가면라이더 덴오 스페셜 토크쇼 ~이마진 대집합! 클라이맥스다-!!~ **극장판 가면라이더 덴오 이몸, 탄생! 콜렉터즈 팩 **가면라이더 덴오 파이널 스테이지&프로그램 캐스트 토크 쇼 *하나요이로마네스크 이벤트 2006 *하나요이로마네스크 이벤트 2008 *BLEACH SOUL SONIC 2005 "여름" *BLEACH SOUL SONIC 2006 "여름축제" *프린세스 나이트메어 낭독극 어두운 밤의 잠든 소녀의 로맨스 *LIVE PASTEL COLLECTION 2005 *꽃의 성우계! 스타☆볼링 천하 판가름의 봄의 진!후지산이 경계선입니다 SP *Club AT-X #120 *강철 삼국지 가극 무대 *오토메이트 파티♪2009 *흑집사 그 집사, 광소~붉은 발렌타인~이벤트 DVD *이벤트 DVD 박앵귀 ~벚꽃의 연회~ 모바일 컨텐츠 *남자기숙사 비밀의 아이돌 (오노데라 쿄헤이) *마지널 프린스~월계수의 왕자들~ (엔쥬) 각본 *COLLECTION DVD 이마진 애니메 2 제12화 킨짱의 머리카락 기타 *파치슬로 필승 가이드 DVD *반다이 Voice I-doll 꼬마 보이스 가면라이더 덴오 (우라타로스 빙의 료타로) *애니점 특급 2007년 겨울 (라디오 게스트) *타마 뉴 타운 DVD5 특전영상 (바란 할아버지) *JIHAI~자해~ comic movie FRONT ZERO (시라쿠사) 디스코그라피 드라마 CD *청춘 철도 (세이부이케부쿠로센) *모여라! 학원 천국 *아마츠키 시리즈 (시노노메 콘) *아라바나의 해적들 개막은 폭풍우와 함께 (하지) *알카나 패밀리어 시리즈 (죠리) **알카나 패밀리어 드라마 CD Vol.1 피아체레! 라 프리마벨라 **알카나 패밀리어 드라마 CD Vol.3 단트레! 라 프리마벨라 *알토네리코 2 세계에 울려퍼지는 소녀들의 창조시 드라마 CD Vol.4 SIDE Extra (크로아 바텔) *Under the Moon 시리즈 (세이쥬) **드라마 CD <달빛 그림책> **Under the Moon <달 아래서 잘자> *이케멘☆앨범【BlueButterfly】Club ALL편 *이니셜D EXTRA DORAMA-CD BOX 검은 번개 새로운 불패전설 *노래의☆왕자님♪ 시리즈 (휴우가 류야) **노래의☆왕자님♪ 드라마 CD vol.1 **노래의☆왕자님♪ 캐릭터 드라마 CD 오토야&토키야 **노래의☆왕자님♪ 캐릭터 드라마 CD 마사토&렌 **노래의☆왕자님♪ 캐릭터 드라마 CD 나츠키&쇼 **류야선생님 레슨 CD첨부 <노래의☆왕자님♪오피셜 피아노 스코어 ver.A> *AGS2010 한정 **류야선생님 레슨 CD첨부 <노래의☆왕자님♪오피셜 피아노 스코어 ver.S> *AGS2010 한정 *영국요이담 시리즈 **영국요이담 1 (에릭 그레이) **영국요이담 2 탄식의 초상화 (에릭 그레이, 나레이션) **영국요이담 4 끝없는 드루이드의 계약 (에릭 그레이) *Eternal Guardian ~성전사 전설~ 서장 *우리들의 스텝 시리즈 (키리시마 쇼) **우리들의 스텝 **우리들의 스텝2 *카니발 시리즈 (츠키타치) **카니발 날지 못하는 날개/인어의 병 **카니발 리놀 **카니발 빈트 *그림자의 관 빛의 서, 그림자의 서 (라파엘) *카미요미 (루리오) *키스보다 빨리(오지로 카즈마) *깁슨 시리즈 (마로니) *궁정 신관 이야기 ~선택받은 눈동자의 소년~ (란쇼우 왕자) *키요쇼새틀라이트골드 (테시마 토모나오) *GRACE DOOR 시리즈 (스즈오 코우노) **GRACE DOOR 1, 2 **GRACE DOOR 미니 드라마 CD *<크로후네 ZERO 2008년 Summer> 부록 CD **GRACE DOOR 집사들의 힘들었던 하루 **GRACE DOOR 소녀의 길과 5번째 집사 *소설판 부속 CD *흑집사 시리즈 (라우) **흑집사 **흑집사 화려한 드라마 CD *<혈액형 남자> 캐릭터 드라마 CD A형, B형, O형, AB형 (이사장) **<혈액형 남자> 캐릭터 드라마 CD 세컨드 시즌 A형, B형, O형, AB형 (이사장) *GetBackers-탈환대- 시리즈 (코나야기 스이하) **GetBackers-탈환대- 영원한 인연을 되찾아라!편 2 ~Bug's Karma~ **GetBackers-탈환대- 영원한 인연을 되찾아라!편 3 ~the origin~ *행복 카페 3번가 1, 2 (아베카와 카시와) *더 마스터 토너먼트 파이터 *그래도 죄인은 용과 춤춘다 Dances with the Dragons 완전판 2 (암프라) *집사님의 총애 3 (사키사카 하루미) *JIHAI~자해~시리즈 (시라쿠사) **JIHAI~자해~ **JIHAI~자해~ Second Code **JIHAI~자해~ Third World **JIHAI~자해~ Another Pain *JADE (알폰스) *사립 크레아르 학원 생도회 사건부 ~망각의 회장~ (카사이 아오이) *신기동 전기 건담 W BLIND TARGET-2 *Starry☆Sky 시리즈 (미즈시마 이쿠) **별자리 그이 시리즈 **플라네티움 CD&게임 **Starry☆Sky ~in Autumn~ 성적 수확 낭만담~ **Starry☆Sky ~in bitter season~ **Starry☆Sky ~13constellation~ *전국 스트래이즈 (도요토미 히데요시) *뻐끔뻐끔 (우콘) *성계의 문장 CD-BOX *성방천사 엔제르린크스 DRAMA TRACKS *세인트 세이야 에피소드G (가란) *그런게 아니야 (마미야 레츠) *초자 라이딘 시리즈 (토레카이 깅가, 라이디 아울) *초인기 ~나, 어쩌면 좋아?~ 호스트편 *테일즈 오브 하츠 드라마 CD Vol.3 (크로아세라프) *천사 축사 (소장) *시간의 저편으로 *특수 전투원 육성 기관 히어로 아카데미J (하스누마 신) *DOGS/BULLETS&CARNAGE (이안) *DearGirl~Stories~ 히비키 (테라이케맨 사령관, 스와 마사루) **Dear Girl~Stories~ 히비키 드라마 CD 블랙 히비키편 (테라이케맨 사령관, 스와 마사루) *DUEL LOVE 사랑하는 아가씨는 승리의 여신 오리지널 드라마 CD 사랑하는 왕자는 승리의 헤븐 (나가오 신이치로) *DRUG-ON (린) *트러블 포츈COMPANY☆해피CURE (카지와라 시노부) *트리콘!!! triple complex (에이스) *칠색 가면 (타카기 신이치) *나락의 성 이치야나기, 2번째 수난 드라마 CD 이치야나기, 혼미의 서장 (히오루) *나루에의 세계 그 3 친애하는 사람들 *varnish ~아름다움의 서플리먼트~시리즈 (미야기 쥰이치) *박앵귀 시리즈 (하라다 사노스케) **박앵귀 드라마 CD ~신선조 포물공~ 전편/후편 **박앵귀 드라마 CD ~도령 여행기~ **박앵귀 드라마 CD ~치즈루 유괴 사건장~ **박앵귀 드라마 CD ~시마바라 소동기~ **애니메이션 <박앵귀> 드라마 CD ~별밤의 추억∼ **애니메이션 <박앵귀> 드라마 CD ~개명비첩록~ *백작가 사람들 (시카미 한죠) *파천황 유희 손바닥의 태양 (젠후프) *화귀장 -Typing of the Chicken- (문관) *하나요이로마네스크 시리즈 (호쇼 아오이) **하나요이로마네스크 향 내리는 젖은 하늘 **하나요이로마네스크 너의 금색, 나의 감벽 **하나요이로마네스크 떨어지는 한숨에 물드는 장미 **하나요이로마네스크 모두의 프티 로마극장 제 1권 **하나요이로마네스크 죄의 과실과 나의 날개 **하나요이로마네스크 슬픈 밀크티 **하나요이로마네스크 모두의 프티 로마극장 제2권 **하나요이로마네스크 그래서 난 널 사랑할 수 없어 **하나요이로마네스크 초승달은 하늘에 남겨진 우리들의 상처 **하나요이로마네스크 안녕 먼날의 꽃들 **하나요이로마네스크 저 구름에 손이 닿는다면 *PAPUWA 어서 오세요 파프와 섬에 (아라시야마아라신) *반쪽 달이 떠오르는 하늘 looking up at the half-moon (아키바 레이지, 마사오카) *BL탐정 (타마다 테츠지) *미녀와 야수 ~별 목걸이~ (벨의 아버지) *미녀가 야수 DOKI DOKI CD PACK *공주님께 Rin스럽게! *퍼스트 Kiss☆이야기 II ~에피소드 제 0장 만남 *4 피스 *FULL SCORE01 -side Rock- (바바 료헤이) *베르사이유의 장미 (페르젠) *베르사이유의 장미 FIN (페르젠) *페르소나 3 시리즈 (타카데라 이치로) **페르소나 3 드라마 CD New Moon **페르소나 3 드라마 CD Full Moon *<방언 연애> 제2권 (제3이야기 '쿄토부') *나의 쇼팽 시리즈 (펠릭스 멘델스존) **나의 쇼팽 명곡집&드라마 CD #1 쇼팽 **나의 쇼팽 명곡집&드라마 CD #2 리스트 **나의 쇼팽 명곡집&드라마 CD #3 슈만 **나의 쇼팽 명곡집&드라마 CD #4 멘델스존 *MIND ASSASSIN 2 *마지나! voice-MIX 시리즈 (코토부키 카즈마) **마지나! voice-MIX ~콜라이트~ **마지나! voice-MIX ~소다 라이트~ **마지나! voice-MIX ~플로우 라이트~ *마인탐정 노가미 네우로 1, 2 (사사즈카 에이시) *명작문학(웃음) 드라마 CD <주문이 많은 제육천마왕> (노부나가) *멘쿠이! –의인화 라면 ~면사랑의 쟁, 탈, 전- (시오) *용사 지령 다그온 II ~스페셜, 드라마 1 선거로 돌격! 트라이다그온 *46번째의 밀실 (이시마치 케이타) *러브★트립 ~이건 허니문?~ 쿄토편 (스님) *용이 피우는 꽃 (쿠완) *유리의 바람에 꽃은 흘러간다 시리즈 (라이네) **유리의 바람에 꽃은 흘러간다 제1흑의 왕태자 **유리의 바람에 꽃은 흘러간다 제2자도의 귀공자 *레티슈, 나이츠 ~녹주석(에메랄드)의 맹세~ (더글라스 체인 버스) *초회판 특전 부속 CD *렌탈 집사 시리즈 (카가미 시노부) **렌탈 집사 Drama CD Vol.1 **렌탈 집사 캐릭터 CD *Scared Rider Xechs –류큐 인시덴트- BLCD *아서즈, 가디언 적판 (타카네, 레이몬드, 카지카와) *사랑이잖아, 사랑!! -야마다 유기 뱀부 셀렉션 CD- <누가 너를 좋아한다고 말했어> (소지로) *I.D. (야소시마 시로) *사랑과 욕망은 학원에서 시리즈(나레이션, 톳페군, 리 류우키) **사랑과 욕망은 학원에서 1 - 5 **사랑과 욕망은 학원에서 기이&하루편 *전원 서비스 CD *사랑은 장미빛 키스 (히카루) *사랑으로 강하게 속박하고 싶어 ~사랑보다 강하게∼ (후지모토 카즈마) *위험한 장미와 백합의 정원 (사이온지 란) *버진, 스타 (사오토메 마사타카) *WEST END (남자 C) *싫은것도 키 미운것도 사랑의 한부분 (아사미 히로야) *원내감염 (사와무라 이오리) *에고이스트의 순애 (마츠바에 다이스케) *YEBISU 셀러브리티즈 5 (카가미 쥰야) *YEBISU 세레브리티즈 Encore (카가미 쥰야) *손 대실 각오! (미카미 케이) *흥정은 침대 위에서 (우에스기) *그림자의 관 1 -빛의 서- (라파엘) *그림자의 관 2 -그림자의 서- (라파엘) *외날개 나비 (아사쿠라 토모아키) *가면의 신부~농화전~ (슈케이) *귀여운 하인의 육성법 (타카노 카즈유키) *위험한 보건의 카운셀러 (타치바나 요시아키) *기사와 연인(그리파스) *네가 없으면 숨도 쉴 수 없어 (카나에 나나오) *그대가 사랑에 빠지다 시리즈 (슈도우 레이치로) **그대가 사랑에 빠지다 4 **그대가 사랑에 빠지다 3 **그대가 사랑에 빠지다 2 **그대가 사랑에 빠지다 valentine 버젼 *전원 서비스 미니 드라마 CD *궁지에 몰린 쥐는 치즈의 꿈을 꾼다 (이마가세) *도마 위의 물고기는 두 번 뛴다 전편, 후편 (이마가세) *싫어하지 말아줘 시리즈 (카시와기 토이치로) **싫어하지 말아줘 2 악마의 논리학 1 **싫어하지 말아줘 3 악마의 논리학 2 *악연의 법칙 시리즈 (렌죠 츠바사) **트라이앵글, 러브, 배틀~악연의 법칙 1~ **정열의 밸런스 ~악연의 법칙 2~ **독점욕의 스탠스 ~악연의 법칙 3~ **격진의 타뷰란스 ~악연의 법칙 4~ **정동의 변형 ~악연의 법칙 5~ **푸른 눈동자의 임펄스(impulse) ~악연의 법칙 6~ *입술에 은의 탄환 (미즈시마 히로키) *월하 미인-달밤에 빛나는 한송이의 꽃- (오오토리 슈라) **월하 미인2-달밤에 춤추듯 내려온 천사- *사랑하는 운명이니까 (타카세 류이치) *사랑의 마음에 검은 날개 (유이) *주인님과 개 1, 2 (타이라) *주인님은 위험한 녀석 1, 2 (요코미조 마사노리) *이사랑에 시리즈 (스가 후유키) **이 사랑에 무릎 꿇어라 **이 사랑에 빠져라 *코르세아 시리즈 (질) **코르세이아 V ~기억의 고동~ **코르세이아 VII ~달을 안은 바다 2~ **코르세이아 VIII ~달을 안은 바다 3~ **코르세이아 IX ~달을 안은 바다 4~ *머나먼 너에게 (사이가 유우지) *사우다지(시즈카 유키나리) *물러서서 기다려 주세요 (도지마) *SASRA4 타이쇼편 (안도 류) *사루의 신부 (아키나리 앨리스 K 로웰) *제라르와 잭 (잭 필립 드 산잭) *실연 매니아 (류) *작열하는 태양과 모래 폭풍 (후지쿠라 아키야) *순정 (미야타 카즈오미) *조커의 달콤한 거짓말(카사기 료헤이) *진공융접 (키르) *신쥬쿠 권태남~욕망의 법칙~ (사오토메 후미히토) *슈퍼 비서에게 휴식은 없다 (카미야 류이치) *솔직해져라! (오우기바시 토모야) *학생회장에게 충고2 (카와와) *학생회장에게 충고3 (카와와) *절대 복종 (아소우 마코토) **절대 속박 (아소우 마코토) *세이칸지가 시리즈 (후시미 요시야스) **이 죄깊은 밤에 **밤 마다 꿀은 방울지고 **애절함은 밤의 미약 **죄의 잠자리도 젖는 밤 **가을의 링크스로망스페어 2006 자그마한 흥정 **끝없는 밤의 끝 *SEX PISTOLS시리즈 1~4 (해설) *전속으로 사랑해줘 (토모키) *17세의 은밀한 욕정 (마사오카 선생님) *속박, 징벌 위원회 (나카 코지) *그 입술에 맺힌 밤이슬 (와다 타츠키) *하늘에 울리는 용의 노랫 소리 (모리야 류세이) *겨우 사랑이잖아 (타카츠도 신) *속여넘기라구, DR (시바 타카후미) *달에게 늑대 (스오우) *친츠부 CHINKO NO TSUBUYAKI 1~3 (이와부치) *발끝에 키스 (야소베 호무라) *죄 시리즈 (토미오카 마사미) *DEADHEAT (로브) **SIMPLEX DEADLOCK외전(로브) *천사가 우는 밤 (타미야 토모노리) *두근두근 연애 (카모 케이고) *가둬두고 싶어 (마사키 유우야) *호랑이씨와 늑대씨 (호랑이씨) *도로시의 반지 (시마스레센) *재우지 말아줘 (하나사키) *조르기 기술에는 비밀이 있다 (나카즈카와 토고) *난공불락의 군주님 (타치바나 토키) *No.1 보이스를 노려라! (쿠로이와 사토시) *하트 스트링스 (시노하라 유키나리) *펄 시리즈 (타키가와 토헤이) *꽃은 귀족의 손에 꺾인다 (하야미 토고) *화강루 시리즈 **사랑에 취하는 밤의 순정 (타마후요) **미소의 침소에서 시중드는 밤 (타마후요) *새신랑 (소우다 코이치로) *허니 보이즈 스파이럴 (오소노 아키야) *장미의 눈동자는 폭탄 (하스미 케이) *봄을 안고 있었다 시리즈 **봄을 안고 있었다 (오노즈카 유우) **PREMIERE 봄을 안고 있었다 SPECIAL (코무라 마사야) *Punch↑ 1~4 (히시야 시노부) *비서의 소양 (오이카와 하루토) *은밀한 정열 (야마오카) *은밀한 정열 4 정열의 결정 (야마오카) *빅 건을 가진 남자 ~밤낮으로 흐트러져서∼ (카자마츠리 요시) **빅 건을 가지는 남자 ~장미의 사슬로 묶여∼ *미남의 전당 시리즈 (스에시타 카나에) **미남의 전당 **미남의 전당 제2팰리스 **미남의 전당 제3팰리스 *비밀이 있다 시리즈 (나카즈카와 후유고) **짝사랑에는 비밀이 있다 **조르기 기술에는 비밀이 있다 *공주님의 출가 (고죠우 미카도) *BEAUTY&GHOST (사토우 세이지) *서투른 사일런트 1, 2 (사가라 유지) *서투른 것은 사랑의 탓 (카가미 토시아키) *프라이드 (미타 타츠키, 미타 마사키) *BROTHER (히이라기 미츠오) *P.B.B.2 (히시야 시노부) *P.B.B.3 (히시야 시노부) *FLESH&BLOOD 제9권 (레이버) *FLESH&BLOOD 제10권 (레이버) *FLESH&BLOOD 제11권 (레이버) *브로드캐스트를 달려라! (키타오카 미즈키) *심부름 센터씨 1, 2 (타테이시 마사아키) *법의학자와 형사의 상성 (후유키 아츠시) **법의학자와 형사의 본심 -법의학자와 형사의 궁합 2 (후유키 아츠시) *Poisson d'avril~magie~ (니와 테츠히토) *마왕 시리즈 (시이라) **진심인 연죄 **행복의 유혹 *미완성 (아난 케이) *혼돈은 시작되었다 (렌카) *물빛과 핑크, 그리고 주홍. (치히로) *안경 cafe GLASS (츠키시마) *어둠을 가르는 백은 (스오우 미치타카) *야구 천국 (오가타 치아키) *유혹 (사키사카 료이치) *럭키독 (베르나르도 오르톨라니) **럭키독1 WINER CHANCE **럭키독1 AUTUMN CHANCE **럭키독1 SUMMER CHANCE **럭키독1 SPRING CHANCE **럭키독1 anniversary : 06.10 *눈이여 사과 향처럼 (카츠라 에이지) *꿈맺음 사랑맺음 (타니하라 슈지) *연정의 상흔 (타니시로 타카오미) *롯셀리니가의 아들 수호자 (맥시밀리언 콘티) *잊지 말고 있어줘 (모리야 세이료) *나와 고양이와 꽃의 정원 (카부라기 마사토) *상냥하지만 가시가 있어 DANGER~사랑은 서로의 모든것을 빼앗는다 (요시유키 미나미) *WORK in (아키즈키 시로) *쓸쓸함과 에로스의 연습 (쿠노 요시카즈) *레오파드 백서2 (야쿠시지 토모루) 테마송, 캐릭터송 등 *하나요이로마네스크 캐릭터 송 (호쇼 아오이) *Get Ride! 암드라이버 캐릭터 싱글 Vol.2 Ragna&Scene (신 피어스) *Perfect-Action -Double-Action Complete Collection- (노가미 료타로&우라타로스) **Double-Action Rod form **Double-Action Rod form 우라타로스 대사 Ver. *Climax Jump DEN-LINER form (모모타로스, 우라타로스, 킨타로스, 류타로스) **Climax Jump DEN-LINER form (가면라이더 덴오2 nd오프닝 주제가) **Climax Jump DEN-LINER form 모모, 우라, 킨, 류 대사 Ver. **Climax Jump DEN-LINER form 우라타로스 대사 Ver. **Climax Jump "나에게 낚여볼래?" Rod Re-Mix *첫회반 *Double-Action CLIMAX form (모모타로스, 우라타로스, 킨타로스, 류타로스, 데네브) *좋잖아! 좋잖아! 굉장하잖아!? **Climax Jump Rod form **Climax Jump Rod form (우라타로스대사 Ver.) *BLEACH BEAT COLLECTION (이치마루 긴) **세계는 이미 거짓 위에 ** 겨울의 불꽃 (feat.RANGIKU) **겉과 속"Hyo-ri" *프린세스 나이트메어 캐릭터 맥시 <천의 거짓말+유일한 사랑> (라드우 드라크레아) *마지널 프린스~월계수의 왕자들~ **code name is… (엔쥬) *강철 삼국지 외사상가 제2전~육손~캐릭터 이미지 송 (제갈근 자유) **바람의 무늬 (육손 백언, 능통 공적, 태사자 자의, 감녕 흥패, 제갈근 자유) **물그림자 (제갈근 자유) *애니메이션 절대가련 칠드런 ED 주제가 효부 쿄스케vs미나모토 코이치 with 사카키 슈지 starring (유사 코지+나카무라 유이치+타니야마 키쇼) *절대 가련 칠드런 캐릭터 CD 5th session 효부 쿄스케 starring 유사 코지 **자유라는 이름의 Restriction **God Breathless *UNLIMITED ∞ **UNLIMITED ~∞~ 효부 쿄스케vs미나모토 코이치 starrign 유사 코지+나카무라 유이치 **ADVENT 효부 쿄스케 starring 유사 코지 *OVA 절대가련 칠드런~애다증생!빼앗긴 미래?~ 주제가 **<…Out of control…> 가련 GUY's starring 나카무라 유이치, 타니야마 키쇼, 유사 코지 *박앵귀 회주록 하 (하라다 사노스케) *애니메이션 <박앵귀> 캐릭터 CD 에도막부말 화풍초 하라다 사노스케 (하라다 사노스케) *흑집사 II 캐릭터송 Vol.5 <방탕인, 낭창> (라우) *LucianBee's JUSTICE YELLOW OP 주제가 <정열 원나잇밧쵸네> /ED 주제가 <로맨틱 Puzzle> (귀드 아샨테) 낭독, 라디오 CD *TV 애니메이션 <아마츠키> DJCD 아마츠키 야미츠키 라디오 제1, 2권 *지금 바로 소환! 츤데레 그이 (달링) 심술궂은 사이언티스트편 (시키 카오루) *직업남자 Vol.1 직업 샐러리맨 (니노미야 마사토) *직업남자 Vol.2 직업 의사 (니노미야 마사토) *관능 옛날 이야기 2 ~안데르센 동화~ *관능 옛날 이야기 라이브 낭독 이벤트 CD <연회 후> *키스×키스 콜렉션 Vol.2 <마성의 키스> (키타무라 유우) *월간 미남자 도감 시리즈 특별편 월간 히카루 겐지 도감 로쿠죠, 나팔꽃편 시로츠바키 *월간 미남자 도감 예능편 백편 (슈트액터) *calling ~당신의 말로 안아줘~ <상냥하게 달래줘> *코코만★HONEY BEE <원연 남자> (사오토메 슌) *숙녀 양성 CD ~집사가 가르쳐주는 서양 요리의 매너~ (스튜어트) *"속" 숙녀 양성 CD ―집사가 귀부인에게 매너를 지도 하겠습니다- (스튜어트) *Story of 365 days ~chapter.03：CLUB *DJCD <절대가련 방송국 ~백화요란편~> 제3권 *전국 무장 이야기~호걸편~ (제일이야기 '가토 키요마사 이야기') *전국 무장 이야기외전~14의 지장&호걸 이야기~ (가토 키요마사 이야기외전 '마지막 옛 무사') *Come across ~DEARS 낭독 이야기~ Vol.6 일본의 옛날 이야기 4 (제1이야기 '석장의 지폐', 제3이야기 '간지의 시작') *Come across ~DEARS 낭독 이야기~외전여우와 라이온의 이야기(제1이야기 '여우의 구슬') *박앵귀 ~음성주곡집~ *에도막부 말기 지사 이야기~토사편~ '다케치 한페이타 이야기' *에도막부 말기 지사 이야기외전~14의 토사&좌막, 개국편~ '다케치 한페이타 이야기외전' *88 별자리 이야기~페가수스의 장~ (제5장) *88 별자리 이야기~외전~ 12의 별의 이야기 (비둘기 이야기) *하나요이로마네스크 낭독 CD (호쇼 아오이) *HONEY BEE 양으로 잘자 시리즈 Vol.3 <쭉 곁에 있을게> *HONEY BEE 만엽 연가 -등나무의 장- *HONEY BEE 꿀벌성약 (타케우치) *브라더 안드로이드 -01. 류- (류) *RADIO DJCD BLEACH 'B' STATION Vol.5 *DJCD BLEACH 'B' STATION SECOND SEASON Vol.1 *Voice Colors series 3 ~순수~ *나비카레!! ~날 마중나와줘~ 이벤트 편 출판물 잡지 주석 외부 문서 *제이드 보이스 - 유사 코지 프로필